There is a method using plasma CVD device as a conventionally known example of the method for forming a solid film on the surface of the substrate or the like (Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Patent Publication Hei 6-60404
However, in the case of forming the thin film on the surface of the substrate or the like by using the plasma CVD device, there was a problem that the chamber must have the pressure of its interior area reduced. This restrains the size of the substrate and besides entails a difficulty in making the plasma to act evenly. There was another problem that the active-state to be to be produced and the raw material are low in concentration and the thin-film growth speed is slow due to the fact that the thin film is grown from the vapor phase.
Particularly, in the case of forming polysilicon film, there was a problem that the hydrogen produced from the raw material readily remains in the film with the result of being unable to exert a sufficient performance. Further, in recent years, a catalyst CVD method has been developed as a novel film-preparing method which can make a polysilicon film or a silicon nitride film on a glass substrate of low strain at a low temperature and a study is promoted on the way how to put it into practice. This catalyst CVD method can provide a polysilicon film having a mobility of electron and hole of about 0 to 50 cm2/V·sec without the annealing treatment. However, the mobility of this film is not sufficient.